Pokémon Be Yaps
Pokémon Be Yaps are collectible cardboard discs featuring different Pokémon species. These discs can be used to play several different types of games. Pokémon Be Yaps were available in in the early 2000s, although they are no longer manufactured. Pokémon Be Yaps were sold in packets of six, each packet containing six Pokémon Be Yaps and an instruction booklet/checklist. Occasionally, rare "Be Yaps Gold" or "Be Yaps Silver" can be found in packets. Some Pokémon Be Yaps are holographic, although this does not affect how they are used in gameplay. Methods of playing Pokémon Be Yaps The instruction booklet suggests three different games that can be played with Pokémon Be Yaps, although the manual also encourages players to modify the rules and make up their own ways to play. Game 1: Base Game The base game is a game for two players. It somewhat resembles the game . To play, the first player places one of their Pokémon Be Yaps on the playing surface. The second player then places one of their own Pokémon Be Yaps in the "zone" outlined on the first player's Pokémon Be Yap. The "zone" on each Pokémon Be Yap is different, meaning that once many Pokémon Be Yaps are stacked, the pile will gradually become unstable and it will be difficult to stack more Pokémon Be Yaps without causing the pile to fall down. The player who causes the pile of Pokémon Be Yaps to collapse loses. There are two special Be Yaps which can be played: "Be Yaps Gold" and "Be Yaps Silver". If a player plays a Be Yaps Silver, the next player must either play two Pokémon Be Yaps in one turn or counter the Be Yaps Silver with another Be Yaps Silver or a Be Yaps Gold. If a Be Yaps Gold is played, the procedure is the same, except the second player must play three Pokémon Be Yaps or a Be Yaps Gold/Silver. Be Yaps Gold and Be Yaps Silver pieces do not have a set "zone", so a Pokémon Be Yaps can be placed anywhere on the Be Yaps Gold/Silver. Therefore, a player might want to play a Be Yaps Gold or Silver to try to balance the weight of the stack. If one or both players run out of Be Yaps without causing the pile to collapse, the game is considered a tie and a new game must begin if the players wish to continue playing. Game 2: "Be Yap'Touch" Be Yap'Touch is another game that can be played with Pokémon Be Yaps. Be Yap'Touch is a game that can be played with any number of players - players may even form teams. To play Be Yap'Touch, one player throws a Be Yaps about away. The other players then each throw a Be Yaps at the original Be Yaps with the objective of their thrown Be Yaps to land where it is touching the original Be Yaps. If a player's thrown Be Yaps successfully touches the original Be Yaps, they are the winner. If no Be Yaps are touching the original Be Yaps by the end of the game, then the player who threw the original Be Yaps wins. Game 3: Pokémon Battle Pokémon Battle is the third game that can be played with Pokémon Be Yaps. It follows the same rules as the Base Game, but with additional rules added to reflect various elements from the Pokémon games. In Pokémon Battle, each Pokémon Be Yaps has a number on it stating if it is at evolutionary level one, two, or three. A player may not stack a Pokémon of a lower evolutionary level than the Pokémon below it. For example, a player may not stack a Be Yaps on top of a Be Yaps, as Togetic is a level two Pokémon but Charmander is a level one Pokémon. However, a player could stack a Be Yaps on the same Togetic Be Yaps, as both Houndoom and Togetic are level two Pokémon. Pokémon that do not evolve are assigned a random level, or in the case of legendary Pokémon, given the classification "Rare" and may be stacked on Pokémon of any level. Baby Pokémon are considered level one Pokémon: therefore, Pokémon such as would be considered level two. Pokémon Battle also incorporates the types of Pokémon. If a player stacks a Pokémon Be Yaps that is strong against the Pokémon Be Yaps below it, the other player must play two Pokémon Be Yaps on their next turn. Likewise, if a player stacks a Pokémon Be Yaps that is weak against the Pokémon Be Yaps below it, that player must take a second turn. Pokémon Be Yaps can be dual-typed. A type chart is included in the instruction booklet. Be Yaps Gold and Be Yaps Silver have the same effect as in the Base Game and can be stacked over Pokémon of any evolutionary stage or type. List of Pokémon Be Yaps Category:Merchandise